New Beginnings
by Krazy-wolf-bitch
Summary: Stella works at the pokemart in a small town and lives in the Kenji region.A strange boy shows up at the pokemart.She is met by a her first poke battle and wins to save the strange boy. Now she is on a quest a new Pokemon and love is quest of its own. R


Pokemon Fanfic

Pokemon Fanfic

Stella sighed and placed her chin in her cupped hands. Her dark green eyes were half lidded with boredom. Glancing around at the deserted mart Stella fought a yawn. She leaned her head down her placed in on the counter and closed her eyes. Her tall slim body slumped forward on the stool she occupied.

The faint tinkling of the front door bell roused Stella from her stupor. The teen looked up to see a boy entering. Short brown hair framed a face with sharp handsome features. The sight of him was enough to have Stella alert and attentive. A slight smile tugged at the lips of the boy and the crystal blue eyes twinkled.

"Hello" He greeted his voice was smooth and cheerful. Striding towards the counter the boy approached her. The left hand played with the belt of his pants and Stella noticed the poke balls that dangled there. The same hand slipped into his pants pockets withdrawing a wallet.

"Good morning." Stella replied feeling awkward. Opening the wallet he withdrew a folded piece of plain paper. Unfolding it the teen handed it to her. "Professor Willow asked me to drop off this list." The boy told her.

Reaching out Stella took the list from the boy her fingers brushing his. A light pink colored her face. The boy however seemed unfazed and continued to look at her. "He'll be needing those later today." This said the boy removed an envelope and handed it to Stella. "To pay for everything." Said the boy.

Taking the envelope Stella nodded. "Alright, anything else?"

He shook his head still smiling. "See you around." He told her and with that he strode to the door stepping out he waved a hand at her in parting.

Stella shivered the smile on his lips and those eyes had her melting. 'See me around' Stella mused. 'I wish'.

A yell of anger from outside the door snapped her out of her daydream. 'What could it be?' She wondered. Things didn't ever happen in the quiet little town of Saplin. Nor did things occur within her home town Lodgem. Without a thought of the consequences Stella was at the door and striding out of the poke mart. The boy from the store was kneeling in the grass clutching his stomach. There was another boy there from the looks of it a couple years older then Stella and the other boy; she guessed he was around 18. A Pokemon stood beside the older boy. The dark fur and doglike appearance let Stella know it was a Poochyena. A look of contempt held the features of the man. An otherwise handsome face was ugly as it was curled into the look of anger. Hazel eyes holding fury and the blonde hair swept back as if he had ran his fingers through it in irritation.

Stella hurried forward forgetting caution. "Hey" She called. The boy looked up and the look of anger was replaced with a sneer. "Hey yourself." Was his rude reply. "Get outta here." Commanded the boy. Stella gave her own sneer. "Why don't you and leave him alone." She replied.

He seemed surprised by her defiance but his sneered deepened. "Suit yourself." Raising a hand he pointed to Stella. Heart hammering Stella wondered what was next.

"Get her." Directed the trainer. With a growl the Poochyena launched itself at Stella. Thinking quickly Stella dropped and rolled away from the oncoming attack. She collided with something solid. Looking over she saw she had fallen on to the boy. Quickly she rose away from him. The boy didn't move. "Get the ball." Came a strained voice. Stella gaped. The brown haired head came up and the blue eyes gazed at her piercing her.

"Get the one over there, use it." He nodded his head to the left. A red and white pokeball lay beside a rock. Hurrying over Stella grabbed the pokeball. With out thinking she threw the ball out. "Go." She called and a red light flashed blinding her momentarily. "Turr-" A small turtle like creature was before her and it looked at her in question its eyes saying what it could not. 'You're not my master.' Turtwig turned to see its master in the fetal position.

"Turr!" The angry Pokemon looked to the Poochyena who was getting ready to attack again. "Attack Turtwig." Stella directed. The small leaf Pokemon launched itself at the dog Pokemon hitting it with a tackle. "Good." Cried Stella. Vines spun from the Pokemon hitting the other. Poochyena gave a whine of pain. Yet it came at Turtwig showing teeth before it sank them in to Turtwig. Turtwig yelped.

"Get it" Called the voice of the other trainer.

Turtwig however was not ready to give up. The vines snaked out again this time wrapping themselves around its opponent. Poochyena yelped but the constricting vines held tight. Finally Turtwig released the other and Poochyena fell to the ground in a faint.

"Return" Called the trainer and Poochyena disappeared. Striding towards her he rounded on Stella. Turtwig placed itself in front of Stella and let out its call in defiance. "Move it." Snapped the boy and he raised a foot to kick Turtwig away. A firm hand appeared on his shoulder however and yanked him back. Snarling in anger he tried to shake the younger trainer off. "I'll be having that back." Reaching down he pulled a small brown paper parcel from the other hand. The he sent his blonde haired enemy sprawling to the ground with a hard shove. Scrambling up he sent one more glare to his victors and ran off.

Now he turned to Stella and smiled graciously. "Thank you." He told her. Stella nodded. "No problem. What did that boy want though?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Something the professor has been developing." Then grinning he extended his hand to her. Stella took it happily. "I'm Caleb" He introduced himself. Letting go of his surprising soft hand Stella smiled. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Stella."

Looking away from her momentarily Caleb looked in the distance. His eyes came back to her. "Look, I have to go. You should stop by the lab later with the supplies on the list so Professor Willow can talk to you."

Stella was confused at the request but nodded once. "Alright." Turning away Caleb headed off. Turtwig followed loyally at his side. Staring off after her him Stella sighed" "The folks in Lodgem were never going to believe this."

Stella sighed and rolled her eyes at the maternal figure that stood before her. "And after everything you had done you agreed to go meet this boy. It's as if you show no regard for how-." Stella cut her mother off with an impatient wave of her hand. "I already told you he works for Professor Willow." Stella's mother interrupted again with a crow of triumph. "See, there you are taking the word of stranger he could be tricking you." Sighing Stella smiled in woe at her parent. "Yes, he wants to somehow hurt me but he no where in our conversation told me to meet him in some dark alleyway. In fact he asked me to meet him at the lab. You must right though because the wisdom of a mother goes on forever unvanquished." Stella finished her sarcastic rant with a critical look directed at her mother.

Patrice raised her hands in defeat. "Alright young lady you've mad you point no need to take that tone however. If you father were here he'd-." Stella did not wait to find out what her mother thought her father would do. "He'd send you more money in the mail and give me a lecture. He'd tell me he loves me and say he's coming home soon. But he wouldn't. He WOULDN'T do it at all! He does NOT care, Mom" Stella yelled. She was seething in anger and her hands trembled from where they clenched the counter of the Poke Mart. "Stella!" Exclaimed Patrice her voice shook with surprise. "You know your father love us, his work just takes him far away for long periods of time." He mother reach out a hand to comfort her daughter.

Stella snarled an obscenity and snatched her shaking hand away from her mothers comforting one. "He doesn't love us, he just tells you he does. He doesn't care about me Mom and he doesn't care about you either. So forget about him." Breathing heavy Stella finished her rant and looked at her mother with a cold hatred.

Patrice sighed and secretly wondered what she was going to do with her daughter. "Alright." She finally said sighing. "I'll see you at home later tonight." Squeezing her daughters hand she turned to leave.

"Yeah" Stella muttered sarcastically under her breath.

As her mother walked to the door Stella rolled her eyes. 'Yeah home'. She thought bitterly.

Authors Note: Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


End file.
